Christmas at Hogwarts
by SootyPhoenix
Summary: A unusaral christmas on the hogwarts grounds, one shot, DM/OC


The blond female stepped into the Gryffindor common room earning confused glances from the other students, something which she did not find unusual as she was often eccentric. She was aware that it would be her choice of outfit which would be interesting the other students, it was wonderfully festive and she was rather pleased how well it had turned out, she had been making it for weeks. Her skirt was short and a deep green color, the colour of the Slytherin house, and was frilled with red, the colour of the Gryffindor house and her tights where green and red stripped although her long boots where plain green with white ruffs along the top. Around her neck was a red chocker embedded with green gems. Her makeup at several point, including around her eyes where green and her lipstick was a deep red. A deep red bow was entwined into her blond hair and the emerald gem shone as the light from the room struck it. Mutters started around the room as she entered trying to decipher her choice of clothing it was well known the Gryffindor and Slytherin where enemies but she seemed to take no notice of the social normality.

'What is with Krystal?' 'She's insane' 'Something is going on' Some people muttered as she walked past her head raised in pride as she walked out for the common room and down the stairs a few people following her in curiosity wishing to know what was going on but she paid them no attention, focused on where she was heading. Krystal stood outside the path leading to the dungeons waiting for something with her eyes fixed on the path never turning to see the crowd of Gryffindor, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws gathering around her waiting for whatever it was she was expecting although some assumed there would be some sort of violence since the Slytherin's were involved. Some of the Slytherin's started appearing from their common room to spot and stare at Krystal, it seemed even they had no idea what this bizarre girl had planned. Draco Malfoy was ahead of the other and one of the first to notice Krystal standing in the way of the path in her unusually colours and decorative clothes. He was wearing pale blue jeans and a black top which showed the muscles which lay underneath.

'Krystal you have to make an entrance, don't you?' Draco said rolling his eyes at her but a faint smile was tugging forcefully at the corner of his lips so that a faint smile was still noticeable, something which made Krystal happy. She nodded looking very sincere before he closed the gap between them with one swift and elegant movement. Krystal looped her arms together around his neck to hug the Slytherin and several of the girls glared at her with jealousy twisted into their faces like hungry vultures waiting patiently till their prey was left alone. A quick peck on the lips followed before she broke away from him a smile lighting up her face. Slowly the couple turned back towards the crowd which watched them with mixed looks imbedded onto their faces, a quick sneer from Draco sent many of the onlookers scurrying away with fear showing across their faces. Krystal pushed herself closer against Draco entwining their hands in a way which caused his to have to rest his arm around her shoulders. They walked towards the great hall with Krystal merrily chatting about anything which happened to make its way into her thoughts but Draco merely nodded in response with a faint smile pulling at the corners of her lips each time he looked towards the eccentric blond whose song like voice echoed through the halls as she spoke and laughed. As the great doors swung open the students where allowed to push themselves in and Draco and Krystal where one of the first students through the large heavy doors and into the grand hall which was decorated with four vast, long tables. The ceiling was charmed so that many candles flicker and danced high above the students and the dark sky above twisted and twirled with various shades of dark blue as the storm played out above. Many of the Professors stared at Draco and Krystal with confusion flicked into their faces and Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat once he spotted them a beaming smile, which rarely disappeared, plastered onto his face. Slowly he crept towards the pair who had settled themselves into some seats along the Slytherin table.

'Well how unusual' he said when he reached them. His fingers tugged at his long, white beard as he studied the pair and his eyes twinkled like glittering stars looking down on the land which they guard. 'It's nice to see the rivalled houses getting along, especially at Christmas' He continued the smile still plastered onto his face. Krystal's laughter at the headmasters remark chimed through the room and she snuggled up against Draco again who rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. As Pansy skipped into the room her face twisted into a sour expression as she spotted the pair, and annoyance started to rush through her blood. After a moment of watching them she made her way towards the table sitting herself besides Draco and swooning over him like normal with the hopes of getting him to pay her attention although she only succeeded in earning a few sharp glares when she got to close for his comfort. The Gryffindor continued to sit at the table with her unusual outfit sticking out in the crowd of black and for once the professor's were contend to leave her without a telling of, after all it was Christmas. All the professors except Professor Severus Snape, head of Slytherin, who occasionally glared at the Gryffindor who had intruded his house, like someone would if a plague of rats had infested their home, when he suspected that the headmaster would not spot his actions


End file.
